


Max: Do The Right Thing

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pnat Apocalypse AU [6]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Author needs sleep, Canon Non-Binary Character, I fixed that, I'm tired, So much angst, Spirit Tamer Max, Well - Freeform, apocalypse sucks, at least in this, everyone on board, is like a pokemon, it evolves, johnny's a good leader and boyfriend, max suffers, nothing is funny in this actuallly, scientists are assholes, sorry - Freeform, that depends, the ghost train, there are missing parts in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: As a leader, he has to do the right thing.//to the end i heard the soung Beautiful from Bazzi and ended up pseudo marrying people//I think this is the longest work i did for this series.//read the notes pls//UPDATE: I JUST REALIZED THANKS TO A COMMENTER THAT I ADRESSED RJ'S GENDER WRONG I FIXED THAT I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE ONES WHO READ THIS ALREADY!!!





	Max: Do The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> the pov changes halfway and there are probably a lot of mistakes and a lot of missing things i could add but i'm tired.
> 
> enjoy~ 
> 
> I am stress and tire.
> 
> i am a rubber tire why am i stressed?

Max: Do The Right Thing

The first thing you do when you are able to get out of your pain riddled blackout is to go through the debris, the dead bodies of people you are conflicted wether or not you feel sorry for, to find the other one.

The other one-

Subject one-

No- That's not

You know better.

Not numbers.

Names. Both of you and him have names. Not numbers. You remember that.

You are Max. He is Isaac.

Max. Maxwell Puckett. Isaac O'connor.

You unconsciously lift up your right arm, moving away debris, desperate to find at least a feather-

You hear crackling and you look up towards the sky, you feel the yet to open, still forming eyes behind your lower eyelids move along with your own eyes.

You see a trail of lightning, a feather falls on your face.

Ah.

He...left.

Which means, he got out, and he left you behind.

This is your fault, you know.

You should have resisted, just a little more, if you had resisted-

They wouldn't have been able to use you in such a way.

It's your fault.

It's all your fault.

It's all your fault and there is nothing else to blame.

———————

It's not easy for you, the first few days after your breakout.

You are constantly running, using your powers are unusually draining, perhaps because it's not by any means a normal possession, and Scrapdragon is uncooperative.

You have to get home. To the convenience store.

You have to find your family. Make sure they are okay.

People and spirits are running around, panicked and confused.

You see some trampled down and die from a truck.

You see some fight over weapons.

You also see vampires and werewolves calmly walk among them with serious expressions on their faces, you feel that they are unusual.

Perhaps it's because you can now control the magnetic field around you at a certain radius, but you can tell where others stand. How many people are close by, who they are.... you can tell.

It's like having eyes behind your back. 

This gives you the advantage of dodging attacks coming from anywhere, and observe your surroundings more thoroughly.

Hah, you remember that one time they almost blinded you on purpose, looks like you could survive even if you go blind.

Though you would still prefer not to, as you narrowly dodge a bullet from behind.

It's when you hear a familiar yelling outside of your magnetic radius or whatever that you stop and turn around.

Johnny. 

————————

It was troublesome, but you managed to drag Johnny and the Jang into an empty ally and managed to cover it up before anything but spirits could get in.

Spirits and ghosts, despite being able to touch humans and other living beings, cannot touch objects unless they are a poltergeist. 

“WHO?!” Is the first words you hear spoken to you ever since you got out of hell.

What a rude welcome, but you guess its understandable. Your hair has really grown out in the past few months in that place.

“Please let us not hit the guy who can pull a magneto- Wait.” 

Stephen narrowed his eyes. 

“Magneto.”

“Max?” 

Johnny stops doing his threatening pose with his heating up palms, and everyone starts to stare at you in disbelief.

Okay, this is embarrassing. Understandable but embarrassing.

“…..hey.” you manage to speak out hoarsely.

Suddenly you are enveloped by something very, very warm. And pleasant. 

You hear babbling words and muffled sobbing, and you feel that your shirt is getting wet. 

But that’s fine. 

It’s fine. Because you heard your own name being said by someone, finally. 

It’s fine. Because it was so, so cold.

It’s fine. Because now you’re not alone, and you whatever you can to help who you can.

It’s fine if you’re being sappy as well. You don’t care anymore about that.

All you care about is making sure your family is okay, and making sure that you can gain as many allies as possible. 

Both spirit and human.

Because this was going to be a huge mess.

And it’s your fault.

And you’re sorry.

————————

Finding them wasn’t a problem.

But it was too long.

He took too long.

Maybe he took too long.

Maybe he did a wrong choice when he decided to act savior.

Would it have been better if he had left them for dead?

Then perhaps his younger sister wouldn’t be crying, clinging, hitting and begging as fathers red continued to spread from underneath the giant pile of rocks.

Ah.

Ah.

You can’t cry.

It’s your fault again.

It takes for Scrapdragon to screech inside your head to get you moving again.

You don’t think as you quickly get Zoey away from the crowd that was starting to gather.

You’re not aware of the jang, PJ, Lefty, and the other spirits that haunted your house going after you.

You’re not sure when the metal moving underneath you piles up together and starts to take form behind you.

You’re not entirely aware of the terrified screams behind you either.

————————

“You should have come sooner.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We were worried you know. When you disappeared.”

“I’m sorry. Zoey. I’m sorry.”

“Are you a broken record now? Is sorry all you can say…..”

“……”

“…….”

“…..”

“Leave me alone Max.”

————————

He did all he could.

He found all the survivors, he found spirits in trouble and helped them, he organized a scavenger hunt for food, that consisted of only him, PJ, Johnny and Ollie. 

Max also discovered Ollie’s mothering side throughout some of those.

“Careful.”

“Dude, you just got a scratch, what if there are unknown viruses.”

“Max, buddy, don’t go too far.”

On the fifth day, when they were in an deserted area and inside a store, Max felt a hand clasp his shoulders.

“Max…….You did what you could. I know that, what Zoey said makes you think otherwise, but she is still a kid, and this is the real world. You’re only human Max, you understand?” 

Silence took over, before it was broken by laughter.

Broken, slightly maddened, filled with sobs, laughter.

“Human hahaha I’m hUmAn?! HaHAHAhahHA hhhhh…”

“nothing about me is human hehehe”

“Not after what they HAHA they did to me”

“They changed too much-too much-“

“Hey Ollie, what if I told you it’s my fault? What if I told you I am some sort of humanoid gate between the fucking spirit world and living world big guy?”

“What if I told you none of this would have happened if I had just bit off my tongue and died in there-“

Laughter turned into full on sobbing.

It was ugly. 

He felt something giant and warm wrap around him as he continued crying.

Stop it stop it he didn’t deserve this.

He didn’t deserve any kindness. 

It’s his fault, it’s all his fault.

Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad where are you dad-

Nothing answered his thoughts.

He cried until he passed out.

Later he woke up squished between Johnny and Zoey.

Zoey cried in her sleep.

—————————

He started to be able to summon Scrapdragons form at will, and started to get a hang of dealing with other spirits.

Then it was time to set off. 

The Jang decided to stay behind.

“We’re gonna go around and check for other survivors. Specifically for ones who might have turned into spectral after this whole whack. We will probably meet again, like, a half a year later? I dunno. My gut tells me that way though.”

So he, with his own gang of spirits, ghosts and one human, setted off with Scrapdragon as their transportation. 

—————————

Later on he will see that the Guerra place has been run down and bloody. 

And there the ghosts will tell him Isabel and Ed died.

It will be painful, telling this to the others.

What he found strange was how there were no ghosts left behind from them. 

Perhaps someone up there hated him because he opened a hole between barriers.

Maybe it was a sin or something. A really big sin.

Max felt too numb to care about anything but survival,

So they left without looking back.

——————————

The first time Max encounters the Ghost Train, he sees fury, and constant disappointment at the world.

It wasn’t because of the apocalypse, it was something older than that. 

The train doesn't attack him, instead letting him touch its face as it hisses out something akin to despair, empathetic to his numbness as it nurses wounds from his bat as he nurses wounds from the others nicking.

It was ironic, really. A train of all things seems to understand him better than the snake inside him.  
________________________

It is strange to meet Davy Jones right after they leave Mayview.

Max is on top of the head of Scrapdragon, so he meets him alone.

"I need you to keep my existence a secret."

"...."

"You know you took on a responsibility the moment you tamed the Ghost Train. This is part of that responsibility. Keeping secrets."

"........." Max decided to keep his silence as he kept looking up at the cloudless sky, filled with galaxies....

He wonders if spirits could fly all the way up there.

Maybe ghosts can.

"It's painful, isn't it? The bond you have with your spirit is unnatural, forced. I can teach you how to properly control it, and I can make the strain the spirit puts on your soul elevate until you're strong enough to endure it yourself. All you need to do is keep me a secret."

Max hates this man who calls himself a father. Hates this man who puts this burden on him. He hates himself even more for relenting and turning towards him, and forcing himself to speak for the first time since he saw his own father die.

"You better have a proper conversation with Cody, once you stop hiding yourself. Swear it."

He feels, more than sees Davy becoming heavily darker.

Then a hand is put out.

"You have yourself a deal."

A vow is made under the thousand galaxies and stars, but it's not as romantic as one might think without the full story behind it.  
________________________

Another year later.

He meets Isaac, terrifying with his giant wings and fangs.

He negates his attacks with his magnetic field.

He has no choice but to let him go on the first meeting, too many risks with the violent spirits the other has.  
_______________________

A month in and he has met Johnny again, he has become a leader of what looked like a bunch of mobs, and ruled over areas where both spirits and humans coexisted. Spectrals became part of security. 

“Well, you’re literally a four eyes now.”

“Is that the first thing you say to me after so long?”

Max could feel the stares from others upon him as he talked with Johnny, he could sense how people huddled in groups, whispering to each other.

“Isn’t that the giant monster snake? Is that guy its owner?”

“Look at them, they’re talking all buddy buddy. As expected of Boss, he has friends like them…”

“Whoa! look at that train spirit, and those passengers…”

Johnny seems to have gained quite a reputation.

Later on he found himself in what seemed to be handmade bar, though it only gave drinks like water, juice, and other fizzy drinks they seemed to have managed to scavenge. 

It seems that after they had left, the Jang had gathered up the newly formed spectrals in Mayview, and during the one and a half year Max hadn’t seen him, had taken on many other pirate groups that were robbing passerbys in order to survive. 

His group grew, and he started to make different areas form, and soon formed four settlements, each settlement appointed from a member of his group.

Ollie was in charge of the ‘Farmer Settlement’. 

“Wait, who is tending to the fields, and who is taking care of the animals? Where did you even find farm animals??”

“There are some ghosts and spirits around that know a thing or two about plants and animals and stuff. They help some volunteers to learns how to take care of things as well. By the way, did you know that we can make materials from spirit animals as well?” 

“I….am not sure I want to know, but are you telling me that some of your clothings are made of spirit wool or something?….”

Stephen was in charge of the ‘Alchemy Settlement’.

“Oh my god what a nerd.”

“I know right?” 

“Let me guess. He is in charge of clothing and medicine.”

“Takes a nerd to know a nerd.”

“Shut up Johnny.”

RJ was in charge of the ‘Military Settlement’.

“RJ always had a knack for fighting, always sparring with…ya know...”

A moment of silence enveloped the table. Max couldn’t imagine how RJ must feel, they and Ed got along well, sparring, talking, and…

Best not to think.

“It makes sense, I bet they shocked spirits when they belted them down.”

“Yeah, with their fists. They also knows battle tactics. They're a good sensei.”

“’Sensei’?…”

“Aaahhh, some kids started calling them that and it stuck.”

“Nice.”

Isaac would have liked this.

“Bet that pointy hair would have liked that one. Speaking of which, there were signs of thunderstorms over a mountain.”

Max immediately stood up from where he sat, causing Zoey who was behind him to jump and spill her drink. “Watch it!” Ignoring her exclaim and the startled-ready-to-fight people around him he spoke.

“Which mountain?” 

He was aware of what he must look like, black spectral energy smoking around him higher and higher, his four eyes open wide, looking desperate, his entire being looking intimidating as one can be.

Johnny looked calm, his hand raised to settle the locals around them.

“…We will talk about him after ya spend some time around here with us, and after…I know this is an asshole move…I can make sure it’s okay for ya to go.”

The atmosphere turned tense. Max could feel something tightening in his chest.

He wanted to see Isaac so badly, he wanted to meet him so badly, it’s been too long, he needed him-

He felt a small hand grab his, making him look at Zoey, who looked worried, scared and slightly resigned.

….He had a little sister. He had responsibilities. 

Max has to do the right thing.

So he sat down.

“…Sorry, I don’t know what came over me…”

Johnny kept his calm neutral expression as he ordered for new drinks. 

“‘Is fine, was kind of expecting it to happen, especially when I heard how ya last meeting went.”

“Is that so.”

“Hey, I didn’t send no spy after ya. I met pointy hair some time ago and had a fight with him.”

“…I see, sorry to hear that.”

This was bad, if Isaac was still violent as ever the chances of being able to talk to him were slim. 

It was a good thing Johnny didn’t tell him where he was located at.

“…And thanks for not putting up with my bullshit.”

Johny’s face broke out into a grin, softening instantly and making the others around him calm down further and going on about their businesses. 

“Ya welcome, but I wouldn’t be a proper leader if I took bullshit from anyone.” 

Max felt a different uncomfortable feeling rise in his chest. He ignored it.

“So what’s the fourth settlement? I’m assuming you’re the leader of it?”

Johnny’s grinned widened into a familiar shark grin.

“Now Mux, I’m gonna need you to look around and tell me what you see.”

The moment Max did just that he understood exactly what Johnny meant.

Hammers clanging, people carrying giant clusters of rocks, parts of old broken down buildings, metal pipes coming out of small makeshift houses…

Familiar scent of his mother…

“Forgery.” He said out loud.

“Yeah, here we make bridges, weapons, tools, and sometimes we make constructions of buildings. But, we don’t have mechanics around here, and this is the part where you come in.”

“You want to make an alliance with us?”

“Yep. I know you wouldn’t move in here, and that’s fine. There are some people around here that have places they want to go, civilians mostly. And RJ has some promising men that he wants to send out there, ‘good experience’ and such. Having you around as our transportation is also good.”

“And what do I get out of this?”

“You get us on your side, you get some of my good men, you get to have tools your spirits and ghosts can use. RJ can teach some of your people how to fight, and we can provide food. Lastly, you get to have someone by your side when we go to meet Isaac.”

Sounds good.

“Deal.”

They shook hands, Max feeling the warmth of Johnny’s calloused, hard working hands against his cold, slightly scarred ones.

Zoey whooped from behind with PJ, who was trembling in anxiety the entire time.

——————————

When they meet with Isaac again, Max is prepared this time.

He gives him a thorough scolding, dominating the other spirits with his spectral energy while at it, and it all ended up with Isaac resignedly agreeing to make an alliance with them.

And thus the Three Leaders came together, and agreements were made. Johnny had supplies of water now, and Isaac will provide manpower when needed. Otherwise, he will just be hanging around in his own green mountain.

Max was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t provide rainclouds for the world, but one thing at a time.

——————————

When the time spirit appeared before him, he was given a choice.

“I can bring two people from the past here, so long as it doesn’t create a paradox. In return you will win this war.”

Max needed to do the right thing.

He had to bring in a hero. A fighter, someone who was level headed when fighting. 

He needed two strong people, two people they hadn’t seen die yet.

“Isabel Guerra and Ed Burger.”

“Wise decision, Maxwell Puckett.”

——————————

It was strange, looking at his two newly acquired younger companions.

He felt guilty, for bringing them into a damaged world, and burdening them with this sort of thing, when he would hear Isabel cry from her compartment, and when Ed go into one of his silent episodes and would just sit on top of Scrapdragons head with him, watching the sandy landscape. They were so young.

He felt nostalgic as he had to look down to meet their eyes whenever Isabel and Ed came over to talk, and whenever he saw them pull shenanigans inside the ghost train. 

He felt pride, when Isabel and Ed would look awed from his achievements, and whoop whenever he summoned another Scrapdragon, or when they letted out shouts of victory whenever they passed under his, Isaac’s, Johnny’s, RJ’s, and Lisa’s teachings. 

He felt fear when both of them looked at him with determined faces, not willing to back down even when given the choice.

“We’re going to fight the Grudge King’s spectral, and we’re going to win.”

“You guys can handle the Grudge King spirit, leave this one to us.”

“”Thank you.””

——————————

It was over.

The war was over.

The world rejoiced as rain fell, it rejoiced as finally, finally, the dead and the humans worked together.

They made a party for Cody, who became the fourth leader. Davy Jones spent time with his children.

Max expected to be punched when Cody came over to talk to him. Instead he ended up getting a one armed, loose hug, and received a soft smile that he thought had disappeared a long long time ago. 

“Thanks, Max.” 

Talks were had, two official alliances were made, one with Cody, the Fourth leader, and another between the humans and the ghosts. 

The world started to rebuild itself, future education for newborns were secured.

A lot of things happened, graves were visited and made, couples started to get married…

Yeah, the memory of Johnny kneeling down on one knee and proposing with a ring he forged himself was something he will never forget.

He won’t forget how he was bridal style carried to their newly formed house either, with Zoey, Isabel and Ed living in separate rooms as well.

There were a lot of memories formed after the war, ones that made Max feel whole.

And most importantly,

Ones that made him feel human.

—————

**Author's Note:**

> Max does end up meeting ??? but I forgot to add that in. I'm too lazy.
> 
> Basically they meet, ??? dies (just because) after warning him of the Grudge King, and the thing with the Time Spirit happens.


End file.
